


teddy

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another drabble from another prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	teddy

"they called me edward! dont they realise that’s my surname?!" chris waved the paper in toms face before collapsing back on the couch "just because theyre not interested in knowing about me doesn’t mean they can get my name wrong!" with a huff the man folded his arms and glared at the paper. tom stared between his friend and the offending news article "its not that bad, at least they didn’t say you were shagging the lead guitarist! and anyway they could have called you much worse" chris watched the boy tilt his head to the side before he noticed the blondes raised eyebrow

"please tell me, what could possibly be worse then edward?" the boy sat drumming his fingers against the arm rest before giving up bored. rustling the paper in his hands tom stared at the ceiling before dropping it with a sigh.

"anyway you are shagging the guitarist!" tom widened his eyes to stare innocently at the blonde "so! that’s not that point now is it, not when theyre calling you edward!" the pair glared at one another until tom got to his feet "I’m bored!" chris picked up the newspaper once more and started scanning the sports pages. with a pout and loud sigh the brunette walked towards the door "might as well go find serge then, at least he’s not boring!" 

tom could feel the glare and scoff aimed at his back before he was able to turn around, body half hidden by the door and only his head and shoulder peeking out "dont wait up will you teddy eh?" biting at his lip tom watched the widening of chris's eyes before ducking behind the door and missing the full force of the crumpled newspaper thrown his way before dashing off to find his guitarist.


End file.
